Castaway Munsters
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: Crossover between Gilligan's Island and the Munsters. Special Guest Star Charles "Chuck" Parker of McHale's Navy. The Munsters show up on Gilligan's Island and do a little traveling through time and TV Land. Several crossovers to other shows and movies.
1. Gilligan Catches a Whopper

Gilligan was doing some early morning fishing on the windward side of the island. He was hoping for some sea bass. Mary Ann really knew what to do with a good fish.

Suddenly, the pole bent to the point of nearly breaking. The line started rushing out to sea. Gilligan knew he had a fight on his hands. Maybe it was even a swordfish! It was Gilligan against fish for over an hour. Gilligan felt like a character in one of the Hemmingway classic comics he read.

Finally Gilligan's catch started to tire. Gilligan started to real it in. It was big. Very big. Gilligan had to go out in to the surf to see what he had beached.

To Gilligan's horror, the "fish" he had caught looked more like a man. As he got closer, he saw the creature had scales like fish, but was about his own size. He also saw two arms and legs. Gilligan immediately recognized it as _The Creature from the Black Lagoon. _ The creature then stood up and roared at Gilligan!

Gilligan ran to camp, shouting, "Sea Monster!, Sea Monster!"

Gilligan's fellow castaways were just rising as he ran into camp, pale and exhausted. Except for Mary Ann who was preparing breakfast.

Mary Ann asked, "Gilligan, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Gilligan answered, "Not a ghost, a sea monster!"

The Skipper sleepily demanded to know, "What is going on here?"

Mary Ann replied, "Gilligan saw a sea monster!"

The Skipper groaned, "Not again."

The Professor inquired, "What's this about a sea monster?"

The Skipper explained, "Gilligan has a wild imagination. When we were on leave at Holy Loch, Scotland, he swore he saw the Loch Ness Monster. It almost started an international incident."

The commotion woke the sleeping movie star and millionaire couple. Soon all of the castaways were surrounding the mate of the _Minnow_.

Gilligan pleaded, "No, honest, I saw a sea monster!"

Finally the Professor said, "The only way we will know for sure is to investigate the claims of our young friend. Let's head out to the beach."

The Skipper allowed, "Its not like we have anything better to do."

When the group got out to the beach, there was no monster. Far from it. Watching the waves was a very beautiful blond young woman. The girl was very startled when approached by the _Minnow_ castaways.

Mr. Howell said, "Now that's the type of monster I like to see."

Mrs. Howell scolded, "Thurston!"

The Skipper, being the Navy man he is, introduced himself to put the beauty at ease, "Hello, I'm Jonas Grumby, but most folks call me the Skipper. This is Gilligan, Mr. and Mrs. Howell, Ginger, the Professor, and Maryann."

The girl shyly said, "Hello, my name is Marilyn."

Ginger muttered, "Of course it is," thinking of another blond she once knew.

Mary Ann hissed, "Ginger!"

Mr. Howell laughed, "Our young friend here seems to thing he caught a sea monster on this beach."

Marilyn said, "Oh! Uncle Gilbert said he was hooked by a fisherman this morning while diving off the shore here."

The Professor deduced, "Of course! Gilligan must have mistaken the diver for a sea monster. The light at dawn plays a lot of tricks, combined with Gilligan's active imagination and the fact he hadn't eaten yet... its easy to see how he came to the conclusion that he caught a sea monster!" The teacher added, "I hope your uncle is OK."

Marilyn laughed, "Uncle Gilbert has a tough hide."

Gilligan protested, "I know what I saw it was a sea monster!"

The Skipper told Marilyn, "Never mind Gilligan. We've been shipwrecked here for almost three years. What brings a lovely girl like you here?"

Marilyn explained, "My grandpa bought a boat, and invited me, my cousin Eddie, Uncle Herman, Aunt Lilly, and Uncle Gilbert on a cruise. There was a storm, and the next thing we knew we were beached here."

The prospect of another boat excited all of the castaways. The thought of rescue was always a promise that just seemed out of reach, but now there was new hope.

The Professor asked, "Can we see your boat?"

Marilyn answered, "Of course."

Marilyn and the seven castaways walked a short ways along the beach. Soon they came up to a pleasure craft about the same size as the Minnow that was up on the shore. The Skipper trained eye could see this boat was built for speed. The craft was all black had sleek lines . The boat just looked fast. The name _Lilly_ was painted in red on the stern.

The Skipper shouted out, "Ahoy!"

A jovial voice from below decks responded, "Ahoy!"

The Skipper then lectured Gilligan, "I told you there was no such thing as..." The Skipper stopped mid sentence when what could be a dead-ringer for the Frankenstein Monster appeared on the deck of the boat. The creature was smiling.


	2. Gilligan Meets Wolfboy

"Hello, Uncle Herman," Marilyn greeted as the seven _Minnow_ Castaways scattered into the jungle.

"What's with them?" Herman Munster asked from the deck of the beached craft watching Marilyn's new friends run off.

"Oh I don't know," Herman's wife Lilly answered from behind them, "maybe they decided to run off when they saw a smuggler's boat riddled with bullet holes!"

Grandpa Munster appeared from below and explained, "Hey, Herman and I got a great deal on this boat at a government auction. The US Marshalls seized her and put her on the block because she was running contraband. She _almost_ outran the fastest Coast Guard Cutter in the fleet, and would have if the Coasties didn't have a helicopter on board."

Herman added in a very seductive tone, "Besides, dear, picking up the boat gave us a chance to take that romantic trip to Hawaii you always wanted... and we named her after you."

Lilly started to smile, then got very stern, "Herman Munster! Don't you try to butter me up by changing the subject! You were supposed to patch up those bullet holes, now look what happened. We're stranded on some beach, and Grandpa had to take a hook out of poor Uncle Gilbert!" Mrs. Munster would have went on, but her maternal instincts took over. "By the way, where's Eddie?" she asked

* * *

Gilligan kept running until he came to the cave. First the Creature From the Black Lagoon then Frankenstein's Monster. The sailor wondered what could be next. Before he finished the thought, he got his answer. A wolfboy was in the cave. Gilligan stifled a scream, and started to run. Until he saw that the boy was crying. 

Gilligan mustered up all of the courage he could and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Gilligan, who are you?"

The wolfboy looked up and said, "I'm Eddie Munster. And I'm not crying."

Gilligan replied, "Of course not. But is something bothering you."

The young teen broke down, "It's all my fault we got stranded here. My dad gave me a quarter for each hole I patched up in the boat. I got a big tub of paste from school to glue on patches I cut out of plywood in woodshop. How was I to know that salt water eats through school paste?"

Gilligan smiled, "I ate a lot of paste in school. Believe me though, nobody knows better than me how you feel. Whether you think its your fault or not, your family needs your help to get off this island. I'm sure all they want right now is for you to come back to them safe."

Eddie asked, "You think so?"

Gilligan answered, "Speaking from experience, I know so. Come on, let's go find my friends, then we'll all go out to meet your family."

Eddie smiled and followed the tall young man with the upside down sailor's hat down a path through the jungle. As they approached the camp, the two could overhear the other castaways talking.

The Professor theorized, "There must be a logical explanation for all this."

The Skipper retorted, "I don't know, Professor, in my 30+ years at sea, I've seen a lot of things I can't explain."

Mr. Howell reminisced, "I hadn't been that startled since I was at a dinner party hosted by Gomez and Morticia Adams."

Mrs. Howell corrected, "Now darling, the Adams' were very gracious hosts. Status does allow certain eccentricities."

Howell chuckled, "You are right, as always, my dear. Gomez and I fully agree on the best way to make money-- _inherit it_."

The conversation stopped when the group spotted Gilligan with what could only be described as a slightly smaller version of a werewolf.

Gilligan said, "Hi everybody! This is Eddie Munster. You already met his dad and cousin Marilyn."

The other castaways gave a hesitant, "Hi, Eddie"

Ginger said quietly, "He reminds me of a younger version of Michael Landon," referring to the actor's title role in _I was a Teenage Werewolf._

Eddie replied, "Wow thanks lady, I love _Bonanza_. When I was younger I wanted to be a cowboy." Looking at Ginger a little more closely, the recent Junior High School graduate observed, "You're Ginger Grant!"

Ginger responded, "Yes, you probably recognize me from my films."

Eddie agreed, "That and the fact you came over for dinner at my house one night."

The Castaways looked stunned. Most of all, Ginger, who could just get out, "Huh?"

Eddie smiled, "I'm not surprised you don't remember. I don't either. I was just a baby, it was my first Halloween, so there were a lot of pictures of the party. You were there with Uncle Bela."

Ginger remembered, "Halloween with Bela, of course, that had to be the best party I went to back in 19--," before saying the year and dating herself, the actress asked, "Bela Lugosi is your uncle?"

Mr. Howell mumbled to the Skipper, "That would explain a lot..."

Eddie answered, "I just call him Uncle Bela. He's just a good friend of my grandpa, Sam Dracula. Grandpa helped him prepare for a role, and let him stay over at the house for a while."

The Skipper gulped, "Your grandfather is..."

Mrs. Howell continued, "Sam..."

Mr. Howell concluded, "..._Dracula?!_"

Eddie replied, "Yes, you've heard of him?"

Mary Ann scolded her fellow _Minnow _castaways, "He's just a boy, and that's his family he's telling us about!" Then to Eddie, "So how did you get here on our island?"

Eddie looked at Gilligan. The mate smiled and nodded. Eddie then told the tale of how his grandpa and father bought a real modern day pirates boat from real U.S. Marshals in Hawaii. Eddie then went on to say how the bullet holes in the boat started leaking, and how the boat ran ashore on this tropic desert isle with his mom and dad, his grandpa too, Uncle Gilbert, and Marilyn.

Mary Ann asked, "So where is your family now?"

Eddie answered, "Mom, Dad, Marilyn, and Grandpa are probably at the boat. Uncle Gilbert is soaking in the lagoon after he got hooked."

The Skipper glared at Gilligan after learning that information.

The Professor then said, "Now see, this young man has shown us how childish we've been acting. We need to take Eddie back to his family, and apologize for running off the way we did."

Mr. Howell offered, "Maybe, just a small welcoming party made up of the crew..."

Mrs. Howell declared, "Nonsense, we'll all go."

On that the seven castaways led Eddie Munster back to the _SS Lilly._


	3. 13 Stranded Castaways

When the castaways arrived where the _SS Lilly _was beached with Eddie Munster, they definitely were not prepared for the what they saw. Gilligan didn't recognize the sea monster at first, as the creature was sporting a Brooks Brothers suit. Marilyn was chatting with the Frankenstein monster the castaways encountered earlier. Next to them were a vampire and a vampiress who could have been father and daughter. The castaways were unnerved, as the monsters seemed a little upset.

Finally the Vampiress spoke, "Eddie Munster! You had us worried sick!"

Frankenstein chimed in, "Yes, young man, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Eddie said, "I'm sorry mom and dad. I was upset because I thought it was my fault the boat wrecked. Gilligan and his friends helped me out, though."

Lilly addressed the_Minnow_ Castaways, "Thank you for helping my son." Lilly then refocused on Eddie, "Why would you think the shipwreck was your fault, son?"

Eddie replied, "Well, I tried to patch the holes in the boat for dad and grandpa as good as I could, but the patches just didn't hold..."

Lilly looked at Herman and Grandpa and chillingly said, "Really..."

Mr. Howell mumbled to the Skipper, "I would not want to be either of those chaps."

The Skipper agreed, "You said it."

To diffuse the situation Herman addressed the _Minnow_ castaways, "Hello, I'm Herman Munster, this is my Father in Law Sam-- who everybody just calls Grandpa, my wife Lilly, and I believe you've met Uncle Gilbert, my niece Marilyn, and son Eddie."

The Skipper nervously introduced his crew and passengers.

Gilligan apologized to Gilbert, "I'm sorry for hooking you."

Gilbert replied, "Don't mention it my boy, its happened before and will happen again. I understand it was an accident."

Overhearing, Grandpa said, "Yes, accidents happen, and the best thing to do is to forgive and forget." Judging by the look he got from his daughter, Grandpa knew he wasn't off the hook for his part in stranding the family on the island just yet.

Admiring the Sea Monster's suit, Mrs. Howell suggested, "Thurston, you must get the name of Mr. Gilbert's tailor."

Gilbert said, "Just call me Gilbert. I take my suits to Mr. Andrew near the Manhattan Cruise Terminal."

Mr. Howell asked Gilbert, "You think you can get me in to see him after we get rescued? Thanks to the diet here I've lost some weight, and I'm going to need to have most of my suits taken in."

Gilbert chuckled, "Certainly," while handing Mr. Howell his business card, along with one of Mr. Andrew's.

Mary Ann offered, "Speaking of diet, why don't you all join us for lunch? I don't know how much we have to offer, as Gilligan's fishing was interrupted, but I'm sure I can whip something up."

Gilbert handed a bucket full of fish over to Mary Ann, saying, "I think this was your friend's bucket. I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of filling."

Mary Ann gratefully responded, "Thank you. It looks like we'll be eating well." Then she told Gilligan, "Gilligan, please get some coconuts and bananas, I'd like to bake some pies for dessert."

Gilligan exclaimed, "Coconut Cream Pie! Oh boy!"

Chuckling, Lilly said, "Mary Ann, I'd love to help you make lunch. Marilyn, why don't you help Gilligan gather fruit and vegetables?"

Marilyn replied, "Yes, Aunt Lilly." She stopped fighting her aunt's attempts to set her up with young men years ago. Besides, Gilligan seemed nice. And he was kind of cute.

Marilyn said to Gilligan, "I'd love to see how you get those coconuts out of the tree."

Gilligan shyly answered her with, "Just be careful, I'd hate to drop one on you."

Mary Ann graciously accepted Lilly's offer to help cook. A meal for 13 is quite a task, and to have another experienced cook who is familiar with the dietary habits of their new guests would be a valuable asset. However, Mary Ann surprised herself by feeling a tinge of jealousy while watching Gilligan leave with Marilyn. The farm girl from Kansas dismissed at being protective of her long time friend. Even though Mary Ann was a couple of years younger than Gilligan, she quite often found herself in the "big sister" role with the child like sailor. She wondered what the intentions of this young woman were with "her" Gilligan.


	4. A Walk in the Jungle

Marilyn Munster and Gilligan walked down the jungle patch in search of coconuts for Mary Ann's famous coconut cream pie.

Marilyn remarked to Gilligan, "It seems you all have made quite a home here."

Gilligan replied, "We try to make the best we can of the situation. Of course, though, we can't wait to be rescued."

Marilyn smiled and empathized, "I can imagine. This is a beautiful little island, but I can't wait to return to Mockingbird Heights."

Gilligan asked, "Is that home?"

Marilyn answered, "It is for now. I'm staying with my Uncle Herman and and Aunt Lilly while attending Waterbury College."

Gilligan observed, "They seem nice."

Marilyn agreed, "They are. Uncle Herman's a hoot, Aunt Lilly is a glamorous fine lady, Eddy is the little brother everybody wants, and I don't know what I would do without Grandpa." She then added, "Do you have family back home?"

Gilligan replied, "My mom and brother live in the states, but I left home when I was still a teenager to join the Navy. The sea was my home after that."

Marilyn remarked, "So you and the Skipper have been together quite a while, then?"

Gilligan told the blond, "I met the Skipper in the Navy, and he gave me a job after I got out. He's my best friend as well as my boss."

Marilyn smiled and said, "Its nice that so many people seem to care about you." Marilyn lowered her eyes quietly added, "So are you and Mary Ann or Ginger going steady?"

Marilyn looked around, and Gilligan had vanished! At first she thought it might have been one of Grandpa's spells gone awry. Then she had a painful thought that she scared off yet another young man with her plain looks. If only she inherited her Aunt Lilly's natural good looks.

Marilyn then heard a voice calling from above, "Look out below!" Suddenly coconuts came raining from the sky.

Gilligan scrambled down the tree, and exclaimed, "Mary Ann will be pleased with these!" The _Minnow's_mate continued, "I think I understand what you mean about adopted family. Maryann and Ginger are like the sisters I never had, the Howells are kind of like rich aunts and uncles, the Professor is the wise uncle, and the Skipper kind of holds everything together."

Marilyn didn't know if Gilligan heard her last question or not, but she got her answer. She thought it was cute how Gilligan just stopped short of saying how the Skipper was a huge father figure. Marilyn also realized that her plain looks had little to do with Gilligan's lack of interest in a romantic overture. He simply was not ready for such a step in his current stage of life.

Marilyn helped Gilligan carry the coconuts back to the compound. Mary Ann couldn't help but notice that Gilligan and Marilyn were somewhat chummy when they brought the coconuts. But the Kansas farm girl also noticed that her fellow castaway didn't seem any closer to this newcomer than when the two went off on their little hike in the woods. Mary Ann then told the two new friends where to put the coconuts. Marilyn then walked over and sat on a stump near where the professor was working on equations on a make-shift blackboard.

"So, Professor," Marilyn asked, "What is it that you teach?"


	5. Wake Up Little Munster

Sleeping arrangements had to be made for the new castaways. Of course, the Munsters said it was just "temporary." The _Minnow_ castaways silently recalled when they felt the same way over three years earlier. They were able to accommodate the additional castaways without construction of additional huts. This was due to two facts: one, the huts originally constructed were very large; and two, for some reason Eddie and Grandpa wanted to sleep in the cave. The very reasons the _Minnow_ castaways avoided the cave, dampness and lack of illuminations, seemed to appeal the most to the eldest and youngest of the Munster clan.

The Skipper and Gilligan found room in the supply hut for their hammocks and turned their hut over to Mr. and Mrs. Munster. A married couple needs their privacy, after all. Marilyn moved in with Mary Ann and Ginger. Uncle Gilbert decided to stay near the beached wreck. Somehow the Howells managed to be the only ones who didn't have their sleeping arrangements disturbed.

The Professor was not used to having room-mates. And the Skipper and Gilligan took a great deal of getting used to. First there was the ritual of getting comfortable. It was hard to tell what was more annoying: Gilligan's squirming around in the top hammock, or the Captain barking at him to settle down. Finally after a half hour of that, it was quiet enough to get some sleep. The Professor started to doze when he started to dream of loggers cutting down the palm trees. Hinkley awoke with a start, realizing it was the Skipper and Gilligan snoring. Each seemed to be trying to out-do the other. Having enough, the Professor went outside to check on the fire, surprised to see Marilyn outside.

Marilyn greeted, "Oh, hello."

The Professor inquired, "Trouble sleeping?"

Marilyn smiled and diplomatically responded, "It was nice of the girls to let me share their hut. I guess I'm just not used to sharing a hut with two other women."

That made the Professor chuckle. The academic admitted, "Its not exactly adapting to the habits of two sailors who are used to such close quarters."

Marilyn asked, "Didn't you have room mates at college?"

The Professor answered, "Since I was only 16 when I got my scholarship to USC, I lived with distance relatives and rode the city bus to school."

Marilyn observed, "Just like I'm doing now, staying with Aunt Lily and Uncle Herman."

The Professor agreed, "Exactly. But, after I turned in 18, and graduated from SC with a BA, I decided to strike out on my own and get a second bachelors at UCLA. I lived in the dorms there, but hardly saw my room mate. I fell asleep studying in the library more than not. The few times I did make it to the dorm room, there was a necktie on the door, and I ended up sleeping on the sofa in the lobby."

Marilyn clucked sympathetically, "Oh, no..."

The Professor continued, "It wasn't too bad. The sofa was comfortable, plus it was only for a year. I learned my lesson. When I went to graduate school in Texas, I used my assistance ship money to pay for a single room at a boarding house off campus. I really enjoyed Grad School and the Dallas/Fort Worth area. So much, I took my time getting my graduate degrees-- I was there six full years!"

Marilyn did some quick math and exclaimed, "That means you got all those degrees by the time you were 25! I'll be lucky if I get my bachelor's degree by the time I'm that old!"

The Professor reassured Marilyn by saying, "Take your time. Enjoy your college years, they will only come once in your lifetime. Besides, I'm sure your aunt and uncle love having your around."

Marilyn smiled and said, "And I love being around them."

Marilyn and the Professor slowly drifted off to sleep watching the crackling embers of the fire, with thoughts of school and family going through their heads.

A crash of a dish awoke the Professor with a start. Mary Ann went out to start breakfast and saw Marilyn and the Professor sound asleep at the fire pit.

Mary Ann let out a hurt, "Ohhhhh"

The Professor quickly said, "No, Mary Ann, its not what you think. We were up late, and fell asleep in front of the fire, really."

Mary quickly uttered, "Its not any of my business..."

Marilyn quickly woke up, assessed the situation, and asked, "What are we going to tell Aunt Lilly? What are we going to tell Uncle Herman? Oh boy, it looks like I goofed again."

Ginger, hearing the commotion, exclaimed, "Oooh, la, la!"

The Professor lamented, "Our goose is cooked, our reputation is shot."


	6. The Lilly Sets Sail

The Professor found himself staring face-to-chest with the towering Herman Munster. After spending the evening, albeit completely innocent, with Marilyn Munster, the teacher feared the worst.

The taller man asked, "So, Professor, what exactly are your intentions with my niece?"

Clearly embarrassed, Marilyn exclaimed, "Oh, Uncle Herman! We were just having a fireside chat!"

Lilly scolded, "Herman, leave the young people be."

The Professor stammered a reply, "S-strictly honorable, Mr. Munster."

Herman couldn't keep up his stern facade. Soon the big green face broke into a smile. He liked the Professor. Everybody was relieved, but none more than the Professor. 

Mary Ann called out, "OK everybody, out of the kitchen so I can get breakfast ready." The Kansas farm girl did a poor job of hiding the tinge of jealousy in her voice.

The castaways and the Munsters dined on another delicious breakfast thanks to Mary Ann. There was good natured teasing of the Professor by Ginger and the Skipper, which was taken in the spirit it was given. The Munsters talked of getting off the island, a topic that reminded the _Minnow_ castaways of their conversations over the first 1000 or so meals they had on the island. Nobody attempted to dissuade the Munsters from their dreams of being rescued. If anything, it sparked the possibility of getting of the island in the minds of the castaways.

It wasn't until the group was busy completing mid-morning chores when Eddie asked, "Hey, where's Uncle Gilbert?" It then dawned on the rest that no one had seen the Gill-man since the evening before.

Lilly remarked, "I wasn't surprised when he didn't show up to breakfast, Gilbert is a late riser. But he should have been up here by now."

The Skipper ordered, "Gilligan, Professor, Mr. Howell, Grandpa and Mr. Munster, lets go to the wreck of the Munster's boat, and check to make sure Gilbert is OK."

On the walk to the beach, Herman said to the Professor, "I hope I didn't startle you this morning. I know you are an honorable young man."

The Professor replied, "That's quite alright Mr. Munster, you were just looking out for your niece. I find that quite honorable in itself. Honestly, Marilyn and I are just friends for now. There is an age difference to consider, after all."

Overhearing, Grandpa asked, "How old are you?"

The Professor answered sheepishly, "almost 40."

Grampa started laughing, repeating "_almost 40_... oh you are ancient."

Herman joined in the laughter. The other four looked puzzled, the sarcasm being lost on them. The younger men had no way of knowing that there were marriages in the Munster clan where the age difference was measured in _centuries._ Herman and Grandpa knew age was a number, it was what was inside that counted.

When the six men arrived at the beach, they found Uncle Gilbert working on the _S.S. Lilly. _And by the looks of it, he had made a lot of progress.

Seeing the group from camp, Gilbert called out, "Ahoy. Sorry I hadn't come up to check in, but I started working on the boat from some materials I was able to salvage from wrecks in the area. That couple with some barnacle glue, I think she'll be sea worthy."

Herman laughed his hearty laugh once more, and called back, "Good job, Uncle Gilbert."

The Skipper asked his little buddy, "Gilligan, could you tell the girls we'll be having lunch and possibly dinner on the beach?"

Gilligan replied "Aye, aye."

It wasn't long before everybody was working to get the boat seaworthy with the Howells "supervising." from a nearby shaded area. Gilbert and the Skipper were the true experts giving guidance, with the captain having decades of sea experience-- and Gilbert with a literal lifetime in the aquatic arena. 

The construction went on until dusk. At that time, the whole group went back to the compound for a feast of seafood and tropical fruits and vegetables prepared by Mary Ann and Lilly. The mood was bittersweet, as they knew they would soon be leaving the island they loved. It was decided that the Munsters would return in their boat, delivering precise charts prepared by the Professor to the Coast Guard. It was, after all, the Munster's boat.

Marilyn promised the Professor, "I'll be back." It seemed men were always leaving her, now she was the one leaving.

The Professor smiled and replied, "I know." He still wasn't sure how he felt about the young woman, but a new friend was always welcome. He never really even had friends until he found himself stranded on this island with the people he came closer to than his own family.

Gilligan and Eddie volunteered to stock the _SS Lilly_ with supplies for the voyage. The two did bond over the short time they were together. Gilligan had a way with young people.

"What's that platform of bamboo on the front of the boat?" Eddie asked Gilligan.

The _Minnow's _mate replied, "Actually its a life raft. Since your inflatable raft was lost in the wreck, the Skipper thought it would be a good idea to replace it."

Eddie remarked, "Cool. I'll miss you guys."

Gilligan reassured Eddie, "Oh we'll see each other a lot after we are rescued. The Skipper and I will be in charge of Mr. Howell's yacht, and he has a place near Los Angles."

Gilligan noticed a box marked 'Lightning Rod' while he was putting the fresh water, fruit, vegetables, and dried fish in the small hold of the boat. Remembering the fierce storms that could occur in the South Pacific, the sailor had Eddie help him install the appliance. It was one of the smallest lightning rods Gilligan had ever seen, but Eddie claimed his grandfather was some sort of brilliant scientist and that if Grandpa made it-- it would work.

Once Gilligan and Eddie returned to the festivities and the coconut cream pie, the party was in full swing. Herman and the Skipper were swapping sea stories, Lilly and and Mary Ann were swapping recipes, Ginger and Grandpa were reminiscing about Uncle Bela, and Gilbert and the Howells were talking about the stalk market.

Once everybody was present, Gilbert declared, "I have an announcement to make." Once everybody hushed and drew attention, Gilbert continued, "I am a wealthy man (this especially got the Howell's attention), and have traveled the world. I've decided to retire to a sunnier lagoon, and would like to stay here. I'll keep our hosts company until they are rescued, but I plan to remain on the island." Everybody applauded to show their approval.

Dawn crept up on the group before they realized it. A sleepy crew of Munsters made their way to the _SS Lilly._ The little boat left the island amongst wishes of bon voyage and promises of rescue.


	7. Red Skies

As the _SS Lilly_ got underway, the Munsters marveled at the beautiful sunrise. The island was in the foreground of a blood-red sky, a color Grandpa particularly enjoyed.

Eddie spoke up, "I just remembered a sailor's rhyme Gilligan told me."

Lilly asked, "What was that, Eddie."

Eddie replied, "Red skies at morning, sailors take warning. Red skies at night, sailors delight."

Marilyn said, "That's odd, the professor said we should expect clear skies."

Herman muttered, "I really don't like lightning storms."

Eddie consoled his father, "Don't worry dad-- Gilligan and I installed the lightning rod on the boat."

Grandpa looked up, a little concerned, and inquired, "What lightning rod?"

Eddie answered, "The little one in the box with the funny 'Y' shaped mounting bracket."

Grandpa let out an, "Uh-oh"

Herman cried, "Uh-oh, what uh-oh?"

Grandpa explained, "Its not a normal lightning rod. I picked it up at a garage sale from a guy named Brown. We might want to head back to the island and take the lightning rod off when we're not the tallest thing around."

Herman put the throttle down, with the duel engines churning close to 1000 horsepower.

Grandpa warned, "You might want to keep her under 80."

Herman chided, "Oh grandpa, since when are you worried about speed. Look, I'm barely going over 75."

Soon the racing boat was at 76.5 knots-- which translates to 88 land miles per hour. At that instant, the lightning rod was struck. The flux capacitor attached to the base of the apparatus installed by Gilligan and Eddie surged with 1.21 gigawatts of electricity. Then the _SS Lilly _vanished in a streak of blue light!


	8. Munsters Ahoy

"What was that?!" Marilyn shouted.

Lilly asked, "Is everyone OK?"

Grandpa told Herman, "...Doc Brown warned me about going over 88 MPH"

Herman said, "But the speedometer never came close to 80."

Eddie observed, "I remember in school, my teacher said nautical miles are longer than regular miles."

Marilyn continued, "... and a boat speedometer would be set for nautical miles..."

Herman then asked Grandpa, "what happens when you hit 88 MPH?"

Grandpa sheepishly answered, "I don't actually know. Brown somehow thought he was selling me a car radio antenna."

Lilly observed, "I wonder how he got that idea."

Grandpa got defensive, "Well, Brown was acting all secretive about this 'big discovery' of his. I sort of convinced him to have a yard sale."

Marilyn interrupted by calling out, "I see a boat out in the distance!"

Sure enough, coming into view was a destroyer. As the ship came into view, they could see it was flying a U.S. Flag. The Munsters made several unsuccessful attempts to start the _SS Lilly,_but the speed boat was dead in the water. Just as they were losing hope on the little boat, they heard a siren going off on the destroyer. Soon they could make out a small boat coming toward them. Rescue at last!

The motorboat from the destroyer soon came alongside the _Lilly_. The sailors were impressed by the faster craft, and even more impressed by Marilyn. Both of which helped them overcome the shock of the appearance of the other passengers of the speed boat. The more seasoned rescuers attributed how the Munsters looked to several days exposure to the ocean air. In a few minutes, the Munsters were aboard the destroyer.

An officer approached the Munsters, looked startled, and greeted, "Welcome aboard the _U.S.S. Wallace B. Binghamton, _I am Lt. Commander Charles Parker, executive officer."

Herman responded, "I'm Herman Munster, this is my wife Lilly, son Eddie, niece Marilyn, and that's Grandpa."

Parker continued, "Nice to meet all of you. Let's get you down below and in dry clothes. The Captain will want to meet you. Right now he's returning from the _Kearsarge_ with the replacement crew members."

Lilly said, "You are very kind. I have half a mind to write a letter commending your actions to President Nixon himself!"

Parker said, "That is very kind..." the officer pause and continued, "Did you say President _Nixon?!_ Did something happen to Ike?" Parker then ordered the radioman, "Sparks, make sure President Eisenhower is still our Commander in Chief!"

Lilly replied, "Last I heard, President Eisenhower is alive and well near Gettysburg, Pennsylvania..."

Parker was clearly flustered, but looked a little relieved when he heard a sailor call out, "Captain's gig approaching!"

A seaman scurried out of the smaller boat and threw a line out to the destroyer. A navy commander stepped out of the smaller boat, but the line slipped causing the smaller boat to drift away from the larger craft. If it wasn't for the quick actions of some senior petty officers, the Commander would have been in the Pacific.

The Munsters looked down at the Commander and heard a very familiar voice chastising the seaman who tied the rope, "You knucklehead! Don't they teach you recruits anything at Great Lakes anymore?"

Herman, Lilly, Marilyn, Eddie, and Grandpa were shocked to see that the person in the commander's uniform was a slightly younger Jonas Grumby, Captain of the USS Minnow. They were even more surprised to see the knucklehead he was yelling at was a teenage Willy Gilligan!

Grandpa quietly asked a nearby sailor, "What year is it?"

The seaman looked confused and answered, "1959, of Course!"

The Munsters were stunned.

Lilly observed, "That would explain Commander Parker's reaction to my comment about writing President Nixon. Nixon was Eisenhower's Vice-President in 1959."

Eddie asked, "How did we go a decade back in time?"

Marilyn countered with, "More importantly, how do we get back?"


	9. Grumby's Log

_Captain's Personal Log _

_U.S.S. Wallace B. Binghamton DD 773_

_CO—CDR Jonas Grumby, USN_

_September 17, 1959_

_The fact that this is my last deployment aboard the "Leadbottom" is really starting to sink in. Early this morning, I reported aboard the Kearsarge for my promotion physical. The Doc, a Lieutenant Commander Quincy, gave me the usual nonsense of watching my diet and beer consumption, but he did proclaim me "surprisingly healthy."_

_Once Quincy was done poking and prodding me, I had an appointment with the carrier group commander. The Admiral shook my hand, and congratulated me for being promoted to Captain. After this deployment, I will be having my own destroyer squadron in the Caribbean. The Admiral also sent his regards to my executive officer. Chuck Parker was actually his exec. on a PT Boat during the war. I then shared some strictly non-regulation scotch with Admiral McHale and headed off to personnel to give some new recruits a ride to their new ship._

_Of course, most of the recruits were shocked to see their Captain personally give them a ride to their new command. I couldn't tell half the time if it was the gig's engine knocking or the sailors knees. Those kids were just sitting scared in on my boat. That is all but one. A skinny Irish kid. He acted like the short trip from the carrier to the destroyer was some three-hour ocean tour._

_There was something about that kid, and it was racking my brain for the whole trip. It wasn't until we had the Binghamton in sight that it occurred to me. The kid loved the ocean. Some captains like the boot polishing 4.0 drilling sailors, but give me the kid with the goofy grin any day. I can teach a kid to be a sailor, but I can't make him love the sea. In my 20-plus years in the navy, I have seen far too many chiefs, and yes-- even commanders, with foul moods wanting to return to port within a couple days after shoving off. I can tell this kids different. To him, this isn't a job, its an adventure. It is odd to see a kindred spirit in this boy over 20 years my junior._

_The petty officer in charge had the skinny smiling kid throw the line to the ship. The young black-haired sailor had a lot to learn about tying knots. I should have been a bit more careful-- I almost ended up in the drink. I, of course, could not let this slide. The kid would never learn. It was then I learned his name. Seaman Recruit Willy Gilligan._

_I checked in with LCDR Parker. It would seem we rescued an eclectic group in a broken down speedboat. Tinker in engineering said the boat they came in could outrun pretty much anything he's seen. That tells me a lot, as Tinker used to crew on the racing boat circuit before joining the Navy. Parker also told me to prepare myself, that the some of the survivors are in pretty bad shape. I assured him that I'd seen quite a bit in my day. I kind of wished I had listened to Chuck. I really wasn't prepared for what I saw when I checked in on our guests in the wardroom._

_The big one looked a lot like Frankenstein. He was pouring hot sauce on the Chief's "special Arizona Red" chili. Before I could warn him, the big guy took a healthy spoonful of some of the hottest chili I have ever eaten with hot sauce on top of it. I could have sworn I actually saw smoke coming from his ears. The older gentleman looked like he just might turn into a bat right in front of me, right along with the dark haired woman. There was also a boy, at least I think it was a boy. If I thought Parker could come up with a prank this elaborate, I would swear this is a joke as part of my promotion/farewell party. Then, much to my surprise, I saw a stunning blond. If that wasn't enough, Seaman Recruit Gilligan was singing a fairly decent imitation of Screaming Jay Hawkin's "I got a Spell on You" while he was supposed to be serving our guests. I probably would have enjoyed the young man's "performance" if it were liberty call at San Diego nightclub, but this is a naval vessel at sea. There are very strict expectations of a destroyer's crew, as well as its captain._

_I introduced myself to who I learned were the Munster family. I then apologized for the behavior of Seaman Gilligan. I then proceeded to lecture SR Gilligan on appropriate naval decorum around guests of the vessel. SR Gilligan daily duties are as follows until further notice: 12 hours working in the scullery, four hours studying the Blue Jacket's Manual, and eight hours restricted to rack. I will periodically check in on SR Gilligan, and will modify his duty assignments as he shows progress in his studies of the "Navy Way."_

_/s/_

_Jonas Grumby, Commander,_

_United States Navy_


	10. Dishpan Hands

Gilligan was busy scrubbing pots and pans. The sailor was actually whistling while he worked. The sailors around him in the scullery didn't dare stop him, because the tune he was performing was "Anchors Away." And the young sailor was right on key. Sure, Gilligan would rather be on the bridge-- or even in the engine room. But, if this is where the Skipper wanted him, this is where he belonged. He could still barely believe he was in the Navy on a destroyer in the Pacific. The guys at boot camp, and even his Company Commander, doubted he would ever make it out of Great Lakes.

Lilly Munster popped in on Gilligan. "You poor boy," the attractive mother consoled, "the whole family feels responsible for your punishment. You were just trying to make us feel at home, and that ogre makes you a scullery maid. Here let me help you with the dishes."

Gilligan protested, "No, Ma'am, the Captain is not a ogre. He's just trying to make me be a better sailor. I really should do this by myself."

Marilyn said, "Nonsense. You were helping us, so we will help you."

Soon, the whole Munster clan was either doing dishes, or cleaning up the scullery. That was except for Marilyn, who was quizzing Gilligan using the latest edition of the U.S. Naval Institute's _Blue Jacket's Manual_, the authoritative text on basic seamanship which every Navy recruit is intimately familiar with.

Timing, compared with Murphy's law, would almost dictate what happens next. Commander Grumby decided to do a spot inspection on his new "project sailor." What he saw was a group of civilians in his scullery doing a detail he assigned to one of his crew!

Grumby yelled, "Seaman Recruit Gilligan! Explain yourself!"

Gilligan came to attention and mumbled, "Sir, they were just trying to help..."

Grumby exclaimed, "Oh, 'just trying to help', maybe I should have them 'just try to help' on the bridge or in engineering. When I give an assignment, I expect it to be done by the sailor I assign it to!"

Herman quietly said, "You don't need to yell at the boy."

Ignoring the size of the other man, the Commander replied, "With all due respect, Mr. Munster, I will see to the discipline of my crew. And may I suggest, you see to your family!"

Upon that, Commander Grumby made an exit from the galley. The Munsters headed for the wardroom, where they had some privacy.

Lilly exclaimed, "...Oooh that man!"

Herman agreed, "What a grouch!"

Eddie made an observation, "I read this time travel story where the people who went into the past and they stepped on a butterfly, and Nazi's ending up ruling the world in their future."

Marilyn asked, "Could that happen, Grandpa?"

Grandpa replied, "I was worried about that myself. We should get back to our time as soon as possible."

Herman asked, "How? Our boat still needs to be fixed, not to mention the fact they're not just going to let us off the ship."

Grandpa replied, "I have a plan."

Jonas Grumby heard a knock on his cabin door. "Enter!" he commanded.

Grandpa entered with a teapot and a couple of glasses.

Commander Grumby told Grandpa, "I'm sorry for snapping at your son in law. I'm not used to dealing with civilians on my boat, but neither am I used to my orders being disobeyed."

Grandpa replied, "And we apologize. No one meant to usurp your command. We just didn't understand military structure. Please have some tea. You'll find it very soothing."

Grumby took a few sips of the tea. It was very calming indeed.

Grandpa then said, "We would really appreciate it your engineer would fix our boat."

Grumby felt he couldn't help but to comply with Grandpa's wishes. The Commander answered, "Actually, Tinker has already been doing some repairs on the craft. I wouldn't be surprised if it were seaworthy tonight."

Grandpa continued, "Excellent. When it's ready, have the boat lowered in the water. Don't trouble yourself by remembering you helped us."

Grumby promised, "I'll lower the boat myself."

Grandpa added, "And take it easy on Gilligan."

The Destroyer's Commander acknowledged with a crisp, "Aye, aye." Jonas Grumby later recalled talking to Grandpa, but couldn't remember what was said.

At 24:00 Midnight, a favorite time of the Munsters-- the _SS Lilly _was once again underway. This time, however, the destination was a when rather than a where.


	11. Mosquito Grubb

Once the Munsters were clear of the destroyer, they started the high speed engines on the _Lilly._ It wasn't long before the racing boat was up to 88 miles per hour. Just as before, Grandpa's special lightning rod attracted the needed electricity and the craft vanished in a haze of blue light.

Herman asked, "Well Grandpa, did we make it back?"

Grandpa replied, "I'm not sure. Eddie, did you see any sort of number display when you and Gilligan installed the lightning rod?"

Eddie thought a minute, then sheepishly answered, "Now I remember. We thought it was a new type of flip calendar. Gilligan set it to 10 years ago..."

Marilyn finished "...because that's when he first met the Skipper."

Grandpa said, "That's OK, Eddie, you had no way of knowing what it was. Neither did Gilligan. Could you check and see what it says now?"

Eddie went down and called out, "It says we're back in 1969"

Lilly observed, "And once again dead in the water."

Time travel took its toll on the speedboat. Its large engines showed absolutely no sign of life. Just when the family thought the would have to row, they saw a large cruise ship in the distance. Thinking quickly, Lilly found the flare gun. When the family matriarch shot off a flare, a startled Herman jumped into the ocean. It took a lot of coaxing to get him back into the boat.

Much to the relief of the Munsters, the cruise ship turned in their direction. After what seemed like an eternity to a family who has a very good idea about what that term means, a small motorboat started to approach the speed boat.

The boat from the cruise ship attached lines to the _SS Lilly_. An officer from the motorboat stepped aboard the Munster's boat.

"Ahoy, my name is Merrill Stubing. I am the first officer aboard the cruise ship _SS Island Princess_," The Officer said. After looking over the Munsters, he continued, "We'll tow you to our ship, and have our doctor look over you right away."

Once aboard the _Island Princess_, the Munsters were rushed to the ship's clinic. The young doctor seemed startled at first sight of the family, but soon focused his full attention on Marilyn. A familiar face entered the sickbay.

"Captain Grumby, sir!" The doctor called out.

It was the Skipper of the _Minnow! _Grumby looked to the Munsters just as he had when they left the Island on their time trek. The only difference was he was wearing the white uniform of a cruise ship captain.

The Skipper exclaimed to the Munsters, "It is you! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you come aboard from the bridge!" Then to a very surprised Doc, Captain Grumby continued, "Ten years ago, my destroyer fished our guests out of these very same waters." Focusing his attention back on the Munsters, Grumby asked, "Where have you been?"

Grandpa answered quickly, "We were stranded on an island."

Trying to change the subject, Lilly commented, "So now you are in charge of a cruise ship?"

Being a gentleman, the Captain answered the lady, "Yes, oddly enough after you had left the _Binghamton_ ten years ago, I started reflecting on my life. The Navy was far too stressful. I turned down the promotion to Captain they were offering me. I figured, if one destroyer was making me such an angry person-- imagine what a squadron of ships would do. I took an early retirement from the Navy, and Princess Cruises offered me command of one of their Love Boats. I never looked back and am happy as a clam."

Marilyn said "That's so nice."

The Skipper then invited, "Once Doc Bricker is done poking and prodding, please join me at the Captains table for dinner tonight."

A steward who introduced himself as Gopher showed the Munsters to a nice suite on the Lido deck. The family then freshened up and got ready for dinner. The captain even thought to send up their belongings from the _SS Lilly._

Grandpa proclaimed, "Now you see, time travel isn't so bad. Instead of being shipwrecked on some island-- the Skipper is doing what he loves."

Herman skeptically responded with, "I don't know Grandpa, we still haven't gotten the whole picture."

The Munsters arrived at dinner in grand fashion. They were escorted over to the captains table. Then, the family who is not easily surprised, got a huge shock. Sitting between the Skipper and Doctor Bricker was Ginger Grant!

"Ginger!!" Eddie cried.

The Skipper laughed, "Hello all. I'd like to introduce my wife, Eva Grubb. She is a dead ringer for Ginger Grant though doesn't she."

Seeing the signs advertising 'The Ginger Grant Experience, starring Eva Grubb,' the Munsters immediately understood. Eva was a celebrity impersonator.

After being seated, Lilly agreed, "She most certainly does. How did you two meet?"

The Skipper lovingly replied, "This is a story I love to tell. I just started working for the line about the same time as Eva. They kind of took a chance on both of us, so we took a chance on each other."

Herman hesitantly asked, "Whatever happened to the real Ginger Grant?"

Doc explained, "That's right, you've been stranded on some island for the last 10 years. Ginger Grant was lost at sea with Thurston Howell and his wife and four others about five years ago."

The Skipper elaborated, "My former first officer, Chuck Parker, bought a small charter boat called the _Minnow_ after taking an early retirement from the Navy. He and six others disappeared into Davy Jones' locker during a three hour tour... a three hour tour. Come to think of it, I also served with Chuck's first mate for a few days. Some skinny Irish kid name Mulligan, or Gaffigan..."

"Gilligan," Marilyn corrected.

The Skipper continued, "Yes, that's right, Seaman Recruit Gilligan. I remember now... I put him on KP, and it was you guys who helped him out. I was going to let him have it for having others do his detail, but somehow Grandpa convinced me not to. I think Parker made Gilligan mate of the _Minnow_ because he felt so bad after having to discharge him for total ineptitude." Then Skipper suspiciously asked, "Wait! How did you know Gilligan was on the _Minnow_ if you were shipwrecked all these years?

While Marilyn was thinking of what to say, Grandpa interjected with, "Some of the natives we traded with told a story of seven stranded castaways. They mentioned Gilligan by name."

Eva nervously laughed and said, "Those stories have been around for years. Just island lore."

The Skipper disagreed, "I know, but this is different. The Munsters were on an island themselves... Eva, are you all right? You look like your going to be sick."

Eva nervously smiled, "I guess I had one too many of Isaac's daiquiris. Is it all right if I skip tonight's show? I don't feel well."

Concerned, the Skipper allowed, "Sure, sweetie. The Mosquitoes always are asking to play a set on their own. We'll have them go on in your place."

Satisfied Eva would be OK, the Munsters enjoyed a nice dinner and a fantastic concert by one of the hottest pop bands around. The Mosquitoes even did "The Monster Mash" as an encore in honor of the _Island Princess' _guests.

Marilyn was out on deck when Eva came up to chat.

"I can't get over how much you look like her," the blonde Munster observed.

Eva accused, "You've seen them."

Marilyn lied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Eva laughed, "You're a terrible liar. We both know Ginger Grant, Gilligan, the Howells, that hunky Professor, and that dufus Parker, are all stranded on that island."

Marilyn's look told Grubb all she needed to know. Before the young Munster could say anything, Eva quickly subdued Marilyn with chloroform she lifted from Doc Bricker's office during a visit that the Skipper didn't know about. Actually, there was a lot about Eva the Skipper was unaware of. Grubb hid the sleeping Marilyn in the _SS Lilly_, which was tied up with the lifeboats along the rail of the cruise ship.

Eva couldn't afford Ginger Grant being discovered. After all, the impersonator almost went to jail imitating Ginger before. She got out playing it off as a publicity stunt. If she were exposed knowing where Grant was and not telling anybody for the purpose of identity theft, she'd be locked away for a long time. Eva then got on a ship phone and asked for the Mosquitoes' suite. The band had their own reasons for not wanting the "real" Ginger Grant and friends for not being discovered.

Eva said into the phone, "Irving, we've got a problem."

The Munsters woke up with headaches in the _SS Lilly_. They were dead in the water. Marilyn explained to the others about her encounter with Eva Grubb.

Lilly said, "That explains a lot. Eva and those boys from the band came to our suite with a bed time snack. I should have been suspicious when they didn't eat any. I just thought it was that they were on some show business diet."

Herman wondered, "Now why would Eva Grubb and the Mosquitoes throw us off the Love Boat just as we were going to help Captain Grumby rescue the seven stranded castaways from the _SS Minnow_?"


	12. A Sound of Thunder

After checking the engines, Herman observed, "Well, that last jolt fried out the machinery."

Lilly added, "And the _Island Princess _is nowhere to be seen."

Marilyn asked, "What will we do?"

Before anybody could answer, a familiar face popped out of the water. The Creature inquired, "Need a lift?"

The Munsters all called out, "Uncle Gilbert!"

The Creature from the Black Lagoon instructed, "Throw me a line and I'll tow you to the island."

In just a couple hours, the Munsters were coming into a very familiar lagoon. They all wondered if anything else would be familiar, or if time had changed more that just the Captain.

Almost answering their concerns, Gilbert said, "This is as far as I go. Shortly after you left, Mrs. Howell wanted me filleted. I would call her a barracuda, but some of my friends under the sea may take offense."

Marilyn uttered, "That doesn't sound like Mrs. Howell."

Lilly amended, "It doesn't sound like the Mrs. Howell _we know."_

The Munsters followed the path through the jungle into the clearing. When the family reached the compound, they noticed there were some slight differences. There were still four huts, a kitchen area, a fire pit, and a table. But they immediately noticed a large desk in front of the largest hut. And sitting at the desk was a slightly older version of LCDR Charles Parker, the former XO of the ship that rescued them in 1959.

Parker greeted, "Welcome back Mr., Mrs., Miss, and Master Munster. You too, Mister Dracula. Mr. Howell will want a report of your progress, as soon as he returns from golfing with Dr. Hinkley."

Herman smiled and said, "Why so formal, Commander Parker? What are you, Howell's secretary."

Charles bristled and said, "I am Mr. Howell's executive assistant."

Before Herman could apologize for offending the man, Ginger came out of the hut. She walked over to Parker without even acknowledging the Munsters.

Ginger ordered Parker, "Charles, tell Mr. Howell I went for a swim. Tell Mary Ann dinner needs to be on the table within 15 minutes of Mr. Howell's return. Have Eunice prepare space for our.. guests. Once Gilligan is done caddying for Mr. Howell and Dr. Hinkley have him finish putting together my patio."

Charles responded with a crisp, "Yes, ma'am, Mrs. Howell."

After Ginger left, a surprised Lilly inquired, "Why did you call Ginger, Mrs. Howell?"

Parker answered, "What else would I call her? She is Thurston Howell's wife." Charles added with pride, "I should know, as a ship's captain, I married them myself less than a week after the radio announcement that Mr. Howell's marriage to Eunice was not valid."

Herman whispered, barely loud enough for Dracula ears to hear, "I think we found out what happened when you stepped on the butterfly."

Marilyn found Mary Ann and the former Mrs. Howell working in the garden. The blond woman offered, "can I help?"

Mary Ann smiled, "Marilyn! I was hoping you'd bring a rescue party, but I would appreciate any help you could give." Mary Ann then turned a little serious and added quietly, "Mrs. H... I mean Eunice seems a little out of it. She hasn't been the same since Mr. Howell married you-know-who."

Marilyn observed, "Everybody seems to be working for Mr. Howell."

Mary Ann explained, "Its because no one will stand up to him. Ginger wasted no time getting into his hut after his marriage was declared not legal, which devastated Eunice, Charles seems to be more happy taking orders than giving them, I don't think poor Gilligan ever learned to stand up to anyone, and the Professor will play golf or chess with Mr. Howell just to be left alone to do his experiments. And I'm just a farm girl from Kansas."

Marilyn smiled and said, "I think you're quite a bit more than that." She then asked, "Do the names Eva Grubb or the Mosquitoes mean anything to you?"

Mary Ann was taken aback and whispered, "Don't let Ginger hear you say the name Eva Grubb. Eva stole Ginger's identity after we made her up to look like the current Mrs. Howell. Grubb then left us stranded on the island. The Mosquitoes are a pop band that left us stranded here because we could sing better than them! Why do you ask?"

Marilyn covered with, "Oh, they were just names associated with the 'legend' of _Minnow_ survivors stranded on an island."

Dinner was surreal. The only people seated were Mr. Howell, Ginger, the Professor, Charles, and the Munsters. Eunice Wentworth, Gilligan, and Mary Ann were servers.

Herman said, "The food is delicious."

Ginger replied, "Why thank you, its just a little something I had Mary Ann whip up." Mary Ann shot the new Mrs. Howell a glare, but was careful not to get caught.

Lilly cleared her throat and looked at her niece.

Marilyn asked the Professor, "Dr. Hinkley, would you walk along the beach with me after dinner?" That earned Marilyn a glare from Mary Ann very similar to the one Ginger earned, except the girl from Kansas made no attempt to hide her contempt for the blonde newcomer.

Ginger, who still enjoyed taunting Mary Ann, cooed, "Why Professor, it would seem you have and admirer."

The Professor was never comfortable around women, but he did like Marilyn. He walked down the path through the jungle with the attractive young woman. When he came to the lagoon, and saw the rest of the Munster clan, including Gilbert in the water, the Professor knew he had been set up.

Marilyn apologized, "I'm sorry, but we needed to talk to you alone."

Grandpa asked, "What do you know about time travel?"

Hinkley answered, "What is this, a joke? Time travel is a scientific impossibility."

Herman said, "OK, lets talk in hypotheticals. Have you heard a story about stepping on a butterfly?"

The Professor replied, "Of course, 'A Sound of Thunder' by Ray Bradbury. Time travelers step on a butterfly while dinosaur hunting and change their future. Funny, Doug Phillips and I were just talking about that story before I left for Hawaii four years ago. He had been trying to get me to go to Arizona to work on some project Tic Toc instead of going on sabbatical. Maybe I should have."

Lilly followed up with, "What if you did, what would suppose would happen then, hypothetically."

The Scientist replied, "It probably wouldn't fare well for the people here. I've saved them from dehydration, unsafe food, and warring natives. But for that matter, maybe they never would have been shipwrecked if I wasn't on the boat. You never know."

Grandpa then asked, "Here's another hypothetical. What if a more experienced captain was in charge of the _Minnow_?"

Hinkley played along, "I don't know. Maybe Howell wouldn't be strutting around like he owned the place and the people on it."

Lilly said, "Thank you Professor. If we could ask another favor: could you please get our boat running?"

The Professor replied, "I'll try. I did some engineering classes at TCU."

Marilyn added, "I'm sorry to get you out here on false pretenses."

The puzzled teacher told the Munsters, "Its quite all right. I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight."

Once the Professor left, Marilyn asked?, "I seem to remember Gilligan saying something about saving Captain Grumby from a depth charge in the Caribbean. I wonder what happened to keep Grumby from taking command and Gilligan from completing his enlistment?"

Grandpa sheepishly answered, "When I gave the Skipper the hypnotea, I suggested he leave Gilligan alone."

The Munsters all scolded, "Grandpa!"

Grandpa got on the defensive, "What? I felt bad for the boy!"

Lilly explained, "Don't you realize what you have done? Without the Skipper's guidance, Gilligan couldn't last more than a few weeks in the Navy. And you made the Skipper such a marsh mellow, he couldn't command a group of warships-- the best he could do was to take the helm of the Love Boat. Not to mention without the Skipper taking charge here, Mr. Howell went power mad, and it cost him a marriage. Who knows how many other lives your actions affected! We have to go back and change this!"


	13. The Munsters Today

The Munsters laid low while the Professor fixed their boat. There were two reasons for this: 1) tensions were running high between Mary Ann and Marilyn as the former mistakenly believed the Professors secrecy was due to an affair with the latter, and (2) the time traveling family didn't want to 'step on any more butterflies' causing even more changes in the space-time continuum. Thanks to the Professors skill, it wasn't long before the _Lilly _up and running. He wasn't comfortable honoring the Munsters' request to keep the repair job, but something within him told him it was the right thing to do. And that was without the aid of Grandpa's hypnotea.

The Professor and Marilyn were sitting at the table waiting for breakfast early one morning when the scientist announced, "Your boat's ready."

Marilyn gave the Professor a hug, and exclaimed, "Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me-- not to mention my family."

Mary Ann came out from the kitchen and said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." There were tears in her eyes.

Marilyn said, "No, I was just thanking him for a big favor."

Ginger then came out, unusually early for her, and cattily retorted, "I wish the Professor would do some big favors for me."

Breakfast was in silence. The Munsters wisely decided to eat lunch and dinner on their own. Once the castaways were asleep, Gilbert towed the boat out a safe distance from the island.

Grandpa announced, "I have an idea.." which earned him a chorus of groans. Undeterred, the heir of the house of Dracula continued, "We go back in time to shortly before we bought the _Lilly_, and anonymously 'warn' Lilly about the bullet holes in it. She'll never let Herman buy it, and we don't go back and change history. Then we pop back to our own time."

Eddie asked, "But what about Gilligan?"

Grandpa explained, "We'll tip off the Coast Guard in our own time."

Lilly hesitantly said, "That might work..."

Herman let his son get behind the help, and issued the order, "Eddie, full speed ahead."

Soon the lightning rod did its job, and the Lilly was in the Summer of '69. Within seconds they started hearing sirens. Soon a loudspeaker blared, "This is the United States Navy, heave to and prepared to be boarded." The _Lilly _appeared in the path of the Nuclear Powered Guided Missile Cruiser _Hill Valley _(CGN- 13)!

An armed party took the Munsters aboard the cruiser, where they were locked in a room guarded by a Marine guard. They could hear the sergeant instructing him not to open the door for any reason. Soon the private did open the door, and a familiar face came inside.

Captain Charles Parker, USN, greeted, "Welcome aboard the _USS Hill Valley_. I remember when I hauled you aboard the _Binghamton _10 years ago." Looking at Marilyn, he added, "You haven't aged a day."

Marilyn blushed, but Lilly spoke, "Thank you, Captain Parker. Its nice to see you again. I see you've been promoted."

Parker said with some pride, "Yes, Captain of a nuclear powered cruiser is a far cry from being exec of a WWII era destroyer."

Grandpa requested, "Speaking of that destroyer, I'd like to look up the captain we met so long ago. I believe his name is Grumby."

Parker gave a half smile and said, "I'd like to see Captain Grumby myself. After leaving the _Binghamton_, the Skipper took command of a DESRON in the Caribbean. He made a bit of a name for himself during the Cuban Missile Crisis, then I guess he felt he did his part, retiring as a hero. Grumby then bought a small charter business in Honolulu and hired a 'project' sailor of his who earned a commendation for saving the Skipper's life. About five years ago, the two went on a three-hour tour with Ginger Grant, Thurston and Eunice Howell, and two others, and were never seen again. If you believe the likes of Wrong-Way Feldon and Erika Tiffany Smith, they're still on some island somewhere. I would like to believe that myself."

Lilly consoled, "Keep believing that.

The Captain regained a little composure and added, "I owe these eagles on my collar to Jonas Grumby and Quinton McHale. Now, we just left Pearl Harbor on our way to Long Beach. COMPAC said its up to me whether we return to Pearl or take you to Long Beach. Pearl is half a day, Long Beach is five."

Grandpa quietly told Herman, "This works out even better. We can be home before the boat is purchased."

Herman said, "Captain, if it is all right with you, we would like to accompany you to Long Beach."

Parker smiled and said, "Welcome aboard, and consider yourselves guests of the U.S. Navy."

Once again, the Munsters limited their interactions with the crew to avoid causing problems. They dined mainly in their cabin, and got a bit of a reputation as being antisocial. Before they knew it, though, they were docking in Long Beach. The boatswain's mates carefully lowered the _SS Lilly_, admiring the fast craft. The Munsters then bid Captain Parker and the crew farewell.

Once they were ashore, Grandpa put their plan into action. Around midnight, Herman hailed a cab to 1313 Mockingbird Lane. Soon he was home. He knew his past self would be at work.

Herman walked through the door, jovially crying out, "Daddy's home!"

Lilly (from the past), greeted Herman puzzled, "Shouldn't you be at work."

Herman explained, "I just wanted to tell you something in person."

Lilly cooed, "What's that?'

She definitely didn't expect Herman's answer, " The trip to Hawaii we've been planning is a cover for another scheme. Grandpa and I are planning to buy a smuggler's boat that is all shot up. Its really not safe, and we probably will end on the bottom of the Pacific."

Lilly's response, on the other had, was very predictable, "What!! Grandpa, get up here!"

Grandpa came up from the basement and asked, "What's all this yelling about? Herman, shouldn't you be at work?"

Lilly exclaimed, "Never mind that! If you think you're going to put my baby Eddie on a leaky boat, you're crazy!"

Back at the docks Marilyn noticed something was wrong. She shouted to the future Grandpa, "The boat is disappearing!"

Grandpa said, "I was afraid that would happen. Get the flux capacitor while I make a phone call, please."

While the Grandpa at the house was trying to figure out why Herman told Lilly about the boat, the phone rang. Herman answered. It was the Grandpa at the docks.

Grandpa said, "Herman, come back with my car."

Herman replied, "OK Grandpa," which got him very puzzled looks.

Herman recovered with, "OK, Grandpa, that was the shop. I need to borrow your car, mine's broken."

Grandpa shrugged his shoulders and threw Herman the keys.

Lilly called out, "We're calling Hawaii and canceling the boat sale first thing in the morning after you get back from work!"

Herman replied, "Yes, dear."

When Grandpa got back to the dock, Marilyn was soaking wet holding the flux capacitor. Lilly was starting to dry her off.

Marilyn said, "I couldn't get the lightning rod. The boat disappeared on me, and the water was cold, but I got your capacitor."

Grandpa said, "That's OK. The lightning rod was undependable anyway." Grandpa started thinking out loud, "Parker said that was a _nuclear _powered vessel, didn't he?"

Lilly seeing where this was going started to protest, "Oh, no..."

Ignoring Lilly, Grandpa beckoned Marilyn, "Come with me, dear."

Nuclear powered vessels have Marine guards posted. The _Hill Valley_ was no exception. A soaking wet Marilyn came up to the sleepy guard, who quickly became wide awake upon seeing the blonde.

"Well, golly," said the PFC, "did you fall in?"

Marilyn answered, "PFC Pyle, right? Yes, clumsy me fell in. Would you have any towels?"

Pyle ran and grabbed some blankets and started chatting, "You're the girl who rode with us from the islands aren't you. I heard you knew Captain Grumby. I never met him, its a shame him disappearing and all. Funny thing, Sergeant Carter's girlfriend Bunny was supposed to go on the _Minnow_ that day, but changed her mind. Some girl from Kansas took her place. My grandma has intuition like that."

While Marilyn was distracting Pyle, or maybe it was the other way around, Grandpa snuck aboard the nuclear powered cruiser. Within a few minutes he got what he was looking for. He then quickly got off the ship and signaled Marilyn.

Marilyn then said, "Thank you for the blankets, Private, but its getting late."

Pyle replied, "Well you are most welcome. Goodnight."

Herman peeled up in Grandpa's car. Grandpa quickly installed the flux capacitor on Drag-ula, as well as the "special" power source he took from the _Hill Valley's_ reactor room. The Munsters piled into the hotrod and were pealing out of the parking lot when the sirens started going off. Herman jumped and hit his head on the side of the car, causing another lump.

Eddie started calling off speed, "85, 86, 87, 88..."

Soon the car vanished in flash of blue light. Grandpa fought to regain control when they finished the time jump, but the car was headed straight for the pier. The Munsters quickly bailed out before the car went sailing off into the harbor. It probably would have given the Munsters a great deal of unwanted attention had it not happened in the middle of the night. Soon, they were hailing a cab.

Lilly opened the door to an unusually musty smelling house. After flipping the light switch a few times with no response, she called out, "Herman did you remember to pay the electric bill before we left for Hawaii?"

Herman just shrugged his shoulders.

Eddie called out over the roar of a dragon, "Mom, Spot is acting strange."

Lilly replied, "We've been gone a couple weeks, he's not used to being alone."

Marilyn asked, "Uncle Herman, the phone is also out. Would you mind going to the gas station down the street and tipping the Coast Guard off about Gilligan?"

Herman said, "Of course."

Herman walked down the street. Things looked the same, but oddly different. For some reason, the Unical down the street was now something called a Circle K, but it had a phone booth outside of it.

Herman muttered, "Something strange is afoot at the Circle K." He then put a dime in and was told by a recording to put in another quarter. Inflation.

Herman spoke into the phone, "Yes, Coast Guard. I'd like to report people stranded on an island." Herman then checked his notes and gave the duty petty officer latitude and longitude and continued, "the castaways names are Jonas Grumby, Willy Gilligan, Ginger Grant, Thurston Howell, Eunice Wentworth 'Lovey' Howell, Dr. Roy Hinkley, and Mary Ann Summers." Herman paused, "No this is not a joke," another pause, "No I'm not drunk." Herman listened and said, "That is good news, thank you."

Herman came home, and announced to his family over candlelight, "Good news. All seven passengers and crew of the _Minnow_ were rescued 10 years ago. They opened up a resort on the island..." Herman then thought about what he said, "wait, Gilligan and the Skipper were in the Navy ten years ago. Mary Ann must have still been in school, and Ginger was making movies..."

He noticed the long looks on the faces of his family.

Lilly interrupted, "Grandpa's plan worked. The castaways lives were put back to normal as if we were never there. But we do have another problem..."

Eddie started to explain, "I convinced the paper boy to let me have a paper..."

Herman said, "Well, you should have paid for it, but we subscribe... so that's OK..."

Marilyn said, "No, our subscription ran out several years ago."

Seeing Herman's puzzled look, Lilly said, "look at the date."

Herman read, "September, 1988, is this a joke paper?"

Grandpa answered, "No, you must have readjusted the flux capacitor when you hit your head."

Marilyn asked, "What do we do now?"

Lilly said, "Definitely no more time travel. It is far too risky."

Grandpa agreed, "No, we'll just live in this time period."

Eddie asked, "How will we explain the fact we didn't grow older?"

Grandpa replied, "If anybody asks, tell them my 'sleep machine' went awry and we were asleep for the last 19 years."

Herman retorted, "Hah, nobody will believe we were asleep for almost two decades."

Grandpa queried, "Maybe we should just tell them we've been bouncing around the space continuum?"

Herman conceded, "Just call me Rip, Rip, Rip Van Winkle."

_a/n: Exit to the theme song of "The Munsters Today" (1988-1991)_.


End file.
